


The friend they need (DDHFC)

by Randstrom



Series: DDHFC AU [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Depression, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Help, Mental Health Issues, Neglect, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randstrom/pseuds/Randstrom
Summary: Earlier this week, MC joined the Literature club to support his childhood friend Sayori, one of its co-founders. It's the weekend, and he's helping some of his new friends from the club prepare for an upcoming event. How will he handle the discovery of their dark secrets?(A visual fan fiction where MC does his best to be a helpful friend to everyone)





	1. Part 1 - Stain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC Notices a stain on Yuri's sweater.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2 - Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's been in the bathroom for a long time. MC Goes to check on her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for self-harm

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3 - Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are tense between MC and Yuri

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part 4 - Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri explains herself

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part 5 - Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a long, gradual healing process

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Part 6 - Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC talks to Sayori, and finds out that she's been hiding something

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Part 7 - Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC Convinces Sayori to open up to him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Part 8 - Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Sayori continue to discuss her depression

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Part 9 - Real Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Sayori wake up from their movie night

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Part 10 - Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki shows up just in time for (not) breakfast

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Part 11 - Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki has suspicions about Yuri's secret, and thinks MC can help.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Interlude - Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has some second thoughts about returning to MC's house for dinner.


	13. Part 12 - Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri arrives early and helps Natsuki and MC finish with the cupcakes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Part 13 - Awkward Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki and Yuri bond awkwardly.  
> MC Checks in with Sayori

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Interlude - Red Wine




	16. Part 14 - Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori and Monika show up for the study session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this one through when I was drawing the scene, and I ended up having to put the dialog box at the top of the screen for a lot of this one. Sorry! :p

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Part 15 - Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Sayori have a little chat about a couple different things.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Part 16 - Precarious Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki, Sayori, Yuri, and MC- the four companions cordially converse but the talk teeters on tricky, treacherous topics.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking Natsuki and Yuri home doesn't go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for referenced abuse with physical, verbal, and sexual elements.   
> (Everyone's entitled to their own interpretation, but from "Things I Like About Papa," I felt that Natsuki's abuse at the hands of her father, while not overtly sexual, had sexual undertones, so that's how I portrayed it here)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Thank you so SO much for reading!  
> As you may have known or guessed, this work was originally published on Reddit and only recently ported over here. I originally started drawing it in January of 2018, releasing the first chapter in late February, so it's been just over a year in the works. I hope you've enjoyed the journey!


End file.
